


Ducks...?!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [230]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Definitely A True Story XD, Gen, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A story which is true and definitely not made up.





	Ducks...?!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I have to apologise for going for almost a month without posting! I have been writing oneshots, but I haven’t posted them yet due to them not being in order (I’ve written from August 18th to August 24th, but not August 16th-17th). As you can tell from that, I haven’t even considered August 25th-now. Basically, I’m several weeks behind and it’s taking me a long time to update due to stress, more important real life things, the fast-approaching deadline to my upcoming novel’s completion, and a general lack of motivation to write.
> 
> I was actually planning on quitting today- these oneshots have become somewhat of a chore for me as of late, and it’s really affecting my writing quality. But then I realised something- so what? I’ve written 8 months of oneshots. That’s 2/3 of the year. I can still remember back in March when a kind reader told me to reformat 66 oneshots from chapters of a larger work to individual works in a series. I wanted to give up then, but I didn’t. What I’m saying is that I made a pledge back in December to see this challenge through, and I’m not quitting now I’ve come so far. Even though the majority of my oneshots end up being shit (and let’s face it, only about 5% of my works have any literary value- the rest are _all_ shit), I’ve learnt a lot about both writing and myself through this, and I think I should at the very least stick with it until the very end.
> 
> So apologies for the rant, and apologies for the updates. Please bear with me. I’m trying my best to juggle everything that’s going on right now, and I may not finish these on time, but I’ll try. Even if it takes me until December next year, I will finish this. I promise.
> 
> -I may have written this oneshot partially just so I could tack this rant on the end of it, so sorry for it’s awful quality and nonsensical plot. I really do love writing crackfics- they’re easy, make me laugh, and don’t need to have a plot.
> 
> Prompt- Something inanimate secretly having its own society and ruling the world.
> 
> Original Number- 89.
> 
> ((these are in the start notes this time deliberately!))

So, this is less of a oneshot and more of a... personal story. I know it’s weird, but I thought it fit the prompt today, so eh. Here goes...

A few days ago, I came home from work early to find my door slightly ajar. I was naturally terrified- why was my door open? Was I being robbed? With some trepidation, I slowly opened the door and walked inside, one hand on my phone in case I needed to call the police. 

I stopped dead in my tracks.

The room was filled to the brim with rubber ducks. Ducks lined every corner, sat on every surface, lay in every room. They were all different shapes, colours and sizes, but all were made of rubber. I stood in the doorway, transfixed and a little petrified. I still wasn’t entirely sure if I was being robbed.

Then I saw him.

In the centre of the room, looking like he owned the place, was my own best friend and platonic life partner. He’d betrayed me. Quintillus was facing the doorway, glaring at me through those beady, asymmetrical painted on eyes. Beside him was his cute little brother Crispus, who was actually a squishie but oh well. On his other side stood Peg, the duck I ship him with. Usually I’d be excited about this, but for now I was too perturbed. Why were there ducks everywhere? Why was Quin mad at me? Should I be worried for my own sanity at believing these ducks were animate objects? 

I blinked.

Suddenly, the entire room was devoid of ducks. I actually shrieked, scaring my cat, then ran around the house screeching after apologising to said cat. When I found Quin and demanded an explanation, he played dumb! I’m still scared to this day. My theory? They’re planning on taking over the world, and Quintillus is their leader. He is named after a Roman Emperor after all, so it would totally make sense! 

...Kind of.

Well, story time over! I hope the world doesn’t get taken over by rubber du


End file.
